Never Going To Happen
by AquaMarenia
Summary: The story starts when Harper's cousin, Jasmine, is rejected by Max. Nancy breaks up with him and steals his lizard. Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, and Jasmine go camping and discover a secret about Jasmine and that something wants to get rid of the Russos...
1. Harper in Trouble

It was just another ordinary day in New York City. One family, called the Russos, owned a sandwich shop in Greenwich Village, called The Waverly Sub Station. The Waverly Sub Station was an ordinary sandwich shop themed around a subway station. But ordinary is not a way to describe the Russo family. They were special, but not special in the way you think I mean. They're wizards!

The first member of the family was Jerry Russo, a retired wizard. He used to be the family wizard, but when he met his beautiful wife, Theresa, he had to give up his powers, because Theresa is not a wizard.

Theresa is a non-wizard living in a house of wizards. She lives with her husband, 2 sons, 1 daughter, and her daughter's best friend, who's not a wizard. She is still getting used to the whole wizard thing. After her and Jerry got married, they had a son named Justin.

Justin is an extremely smart boy, in school and in wizardry. He is in his senior year in high school, he is the stent body president, and he completed his wizard studies and became a monster hunter. To most people, he would be considered a nerd, geek, or dork (especially to his little sister, Alex). But he actually has muscles! He is also his sister, Alex's, favorite person to annoy.

Alex Russo is the middle child of the family. She is a rebel and she doesn't really do well in school and paying attention in her wizardry classes that her father, Jerry, teaches her. Her favorite hobby is to annoy her older brother, Justin. Alex is very creative and has a good sense of fashion. Not even having to try, she gets away with a lot of things. She is really lucky.

Max is the youngest sibling of the 3 wizards in training. He doesn't do well in school or in wizardry. Although he may be considered the least smart of the 3 Russo siblings, he actually does better than Alex is some subjects in school. He is the least likely to win the wizard competition. Max is extremely funny, even when he's not trying to be. He always feels the most forgotten of his siblings, since Justin is the smart one and Alex is the clever one. But his parents still treat him like a baby, which he doesn't find amusing.

Harper Finkle, Alex's best friend, is not a member of the Russo family, but she lives in their basement. Her parents needed to move away for a job and got Harper to trick the Russo family into letting her live with them, because she has no other family in town. Well, she has family in town, but they avoid her and her parents. Harper has her own sense of fashion that most people find weird. She likes finding random things and making them into clothing. For example: a dress made out of pretzels.

The story starts at Tribeca Prep, the regular mortal school of the 3 wizards in training and their friend. Alex and Harper were hiding on the school's staircase. A bucket was on the railing with Alex holding onto the rope attached to it.

"Alex, don't you think that you might get in trouble again?" Harper, the goody-two-shoes asks with concern.

Alex looked at her best friend, annoyed. "Harper. I've gotten into trouble many times. So many, I lost count. I don't think one more would be any different."

"Um… true. But I don't want to stay here for the results. I can't risk getting in trouble." Harper got up and she saw Justin and got nervous. She scooted back a little and backed into Alex. Taken by surprise, Alex accidently let go of the rope and the bucket fell.

"Alex Russo!" Mr. Laritate, the school princible, exclaimed angerly, covered in waiter and with a bucket on his head.

Alex, looking over the railing, decided to go back down into hiding. Harper was just standing there in shock.

"Mr. Laritate!" Justin said, worried. Justin rushed over to Mr. Laritate and pulled the bucket off his head.

"Thank you, Justin," Mr. Laritate said as Alex and Harper snuck down the stairs with Mr. Laritate noticing. "Alex Russo, Harper Finkle!"

"Yes, Mr. Laritate?" Harper said nervously, she knew she was going to get in trouble. Alex stood there with her arms crossed. _Here we go again._ Alex said in her mind. She's been through this many times.

"Detention!" Mr. Laritate said as he turned around and walked down the hallway, ringing out his shirt as he walked.

"Detention?" Harper said as she passed out.


	2. Detention

**Author's Notes: I am sorry I'm not a good story writer, I try.**

**

* * *

**

Detention. It has to be the scariest place in the school, except maybe the boy's bathroom. Filled with the school's worst bullies, criminals, and pranksters, it would be an easy place to get killed if the teacher wasn't looking and if you weren't as scary as the others. Harper had only one thought in her mind. _I'm going to die._

Alex looked at her terrified best friend as they walked down the hall to detention. "Harper, What are you so scared of?" Alex asked.

"Criminals," Harper replied terrified.

"They aren't criminals. They are just normal people like me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Alex frowned. But then she realized that she does scare some people. Maybe a few people on the football team, and maybe some more. She might even scare some people in detention. None of them scare her. "Maybe if you keep a low profile, none of them will notice you."

"Okay," Harper said, still nervous. How can she keep a low profile wearing a dress made of fruit?

* * *

Alex and Harper walked into detention. Walking to the corner of the room, Alex glared at 2 boys in motorcycle leather jackets. They moved immediately. "Thank you." Alex said as she smiled and sat down innocently.

Harper sat down next to the chair next to hers that used to be occupied by the other scary guy. She got her watermelon purse and held it tight in her arms. _No one is going to take my purse. I worked hard on it. _

Just then, a girl walked in. She looked like a freshman, maybe a sophomore. She sat down at a seat in front of Harper.

"Hey, I like your shirt!" Alex said to the girl who just sat down.

"Thanks," the girl said shyly. She was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Real men don't sparkle', as in Edward, the girly vampire from 'Twilight' that sparkles like a princess' tiara.

"I never liked that movie. It was too romantic for me," Alex said.

"I only watch it for Taylor Lautner."

"Oh ya! He is cute! I like horror films, like 'Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster'." Alex said.

"I've never seen it."

"Oh, it's awesome!"

"Cool, I should see it sometime," the girl said writing it down in her notebook that happened to be open the whole time, but Alex never noticed it, she tried to avoid notebooks and schoolbooks.

"It's rated R, though," Harper said.

"Oh. I'm allowed to watch rated R movies if my parents watch it first and approve for me to watch it," the girl said.

"That's okay, I guess," Harper said.

"How did you get in detention?" Alex asked.

"I was late, again. You?" Jasmine replied.

"I was trying to pull a prank on a kid who stole my seat in Spanish class, but ended up pulling it on Mr. Laritate, which was hilarious! The bucket fell on his head!" Alex said, while laughing with the girl.

"I don't think it was funny, because I got framed of helping," Harper said, frustrated.

"Well, if you didn't have a crush on Justin, then maybe you wouldn't be in here. Karma is telling you that having crushes on your best friend's nerdy brother is weird," Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"I can't. My heart is telling me we were meant to be together," Harper said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What's your name?" Alex asked, changing the subject of her best friend's weird crush.

"Jasmine Finkle. What's yours?" the girl replied.

"Alex Russo, and this is Harper," Alex said.

"Wait- Did you just say Finkle?" Harper asked Jasmine.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied, confused.

"I'm Harper Finkle," Harper said amazed.

"Wait… I thought you said you had no family in town, which is why you're living in my basement when your parents moved away," Alex said to Harper.

"I do, but they usually avoid me and my parents and not tell us where they live."

"Oh, so you're who my parents said not to talk to when we moved here last week," Jasmine said.

"Well, that was mean," Harper said.

"But I think he was mostly talking about his father's brother's son, his cousin, your father, I'm guessing." Jasmine said, being specific.

"He moved away," Harper said.

"Okay, I guess I could tell my dad to stop being so worried," Jasmine said.

"What did Harper's dad do to make your father hate him so much?" Alex asked, hoping to get a good story to pass the time in detention.

Jasmine started to talk, "Well…

* * *

**Author's notes: I did not describe Jasmine, because I want you to picture her however you want her to be pictured. If you have a crush on Jake T. Austin (Max) then you can picture her as yourself. If you don't have a imagination picture her as... anyone but Bella Thorne (she played Max's gf in 'Max's Secret Girlfriend'. She scares me!). I had this idea before the episode where Max has a girlfriend came out, I planned it all in my head, but then forgot the plot. All I can remember was what is in the description for this story. **

**I worked really hard to try to figure out how to make Jasmine not a mary sue. If she seems "mary-sue-ish" to you, please tell me about it in the comments and an idea how to change her in whatever chapter will be next. Thank you! :)**


	3. Him

**A/N: If you see bad grammar, tell me. Then I will keep a closer eye on the next chapter.**

**I love you, my readers!**

**P.S.: Happy 4th of July! (To my USA visitors!)**

* * *

"What did Harper's dad do to make your father hate him so much?" Alex asked, hoping to get a good story to pass the time in detention.

Jasmine started to talk, "Well…"

"It's that bad isn't it?" Harper asked.

"I'm not sure. But my dad was dating a woman. She cheated on him with your dad. Your dad knew my dad was dating her, since they were best friends. Your dad and the woman ended up getting married. And having you, I guess."

"Wow," Alex said.

Harper figured it was something her parents would do. They weren't the best parents, or the best couple. She guessed they wouldn't be very good friends either, or be committed to relationships.

"My dad got over the woman, anyways. He met my mom," Jasmine said.

Harper was confused, "He still hates my dad after all these years?"

"I guess, since he didn't want me to talk to you. He holds grudges a lot," Jasmine said, "He held a grudge against our neighbor's dog for a year when it pooped in our yard."

"A dog?" Alex laughingly asked.

"Yeah, my dad is weird," Jasmine said.

"Hey, do you want to come to my house with me and Harper?" Alex asked, "We're having breakfast for dinner, again. There's also a Johnny Depp movie marathon on TV we could watch!"

"I love Johnny Depp! I'll ask my parents if I'm allowed to come over," Jasmine said as she texted.

"We also need to do homework, Alex," Harper said.

Jasmine closed her phone, "Oh yeah, I have a lot of Geometry homework."

"Me too," Alex said, "But I could get Justin to do it!"

"Or I can help you two," Harper said, "I took Geometry last year."

"Stop bragging, Harper," Alex said.

"Alex, that's the level we are supposed to be at," Harper said.

"Oh yeah…"

"So are you two Juniors?" Jasmine asked.

"Yup," Alex said.

"I'm a freshman. My parents want me to take advanced classes to get a good job. But I still have no clue what I want to be when I grow up!" Jasmine said.

"My brother, Justin, was in Algebra 2 in freshman year. He's such a nerd," Alex said.

"Oh Justin!" Harper said dreamily with her elbow on the desk and hand on her cheek.

Alex was annoyed, again.

"I'm guessing you have a crush on Alex's brother," Jasmine said to Harper.

"Yeah," Alex said making a disgusted face.

"Alex, if Justin and Harper get married, you will be related to Harper," Jasmine reassured her.

Harper put her hands on Alex's arm, "Wouldn't that be so cool, Alex? You'd be my sister in law!" Harper smiled happily at the thought.

"Eww," Alex said and slamed her head against the table.

* * *

**Alex POV**

The teacher dismissed us. Finally! I was getting tired of hearing how Harper's whole wedding with Justin will go. Gross. She planned me being the maid of honor. What would I say? _My best friend is marrying my brother. Gross. End. _Gladly, Justin doesn't like Harper in that way. Thank you, Justin!

"My dad said I am allowed to go to your house to do homework, Alex," Jasmine said.

"Yay, homework!" I said sarcastically. There was a Johnny Depp marathon going on. And guess what I had to do? Homework.

We all got onto the subway. Me and Harper stood up normally. Jasmine was holding onto the pole for her life. "Are you okay, Jasmine?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said, "I just haven't gotten used to subways yet.

We got out and walked home, and guess who was there? Justin. Harper couldn't stop staring at him. Disgusting.

Harper and Jasmine took out their books. I sat down on the couch, put my feet on the coffee table, and grabbed the remote. They can do homework as much as they want, I'm watching Edward Scissorhands. 

Harper grabbed the remote from me, "We are doing homework, Alex," she gave me a Geometry book. So that's what they look like!

**Harper's POV**

Oh my gosh! Justin is here doing homework at the kitchen table! He can hear me teaching Alex and Jasmine doing homework. If he ever looked up. He didn't even notice us coming in. He's probably doing something interesting.

Jasmine was struggling a lot with her homework, but eventually got it. Alex wasn't even paying attention. She was drawing on her homework, again. Atleast I was helping one person.

Oh my gosh! Justin finally looked up! "Who's that?" Justin asked, motioning to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked shocked. She must be shy.

"This is my cousin, Jasmine. She just moved here," Harper said, "I'm helping her with her Geometry homework. She's a freshman."

"Oh cool, advanced classes," Justin said.

Jasmine nodded.

**Alex's POV**

Gosh, Jasmine seemed nervous around Justin. I hope she doesn't have a crush on Justin too. That would be gross.

Justin went upstairs to his room. He's probably going to play with his dolls, or 'action figures' as he calls them.

"Do you have a crush on Justin?" I asked Jasmine, hoping she'd say no.

"Alex, who a girl likes is her personal business," Harper said.

"I usually tell everyone I know if I get a crush, I'm not good at keeping my crushes away from people," Jasmine said, "I don't have a crush on Justin, though. I just get nervous around boys. Besides, he's too nerdy."

I started laughing with joy, "Thank goodness!" Someone who agrees nerds aren't good crushes.

Harper glared at me.

"So, who do you like?" Alex asked.

That's when Max walked in. Way to ruin it Max. We were talking about boys! A boy cannot be present when girls are talking about boys! That is just weird.

We all turned to look at him. _Intruder!_

"What?" Max asked sacredly and confused. He ran up to his room. Yes! We scared him away!

"Sorry, that's my little brother Max. He's weird," I said, "So, who do you like?"

Jasmine turned to look at the stairs, "Him."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Max appeared! What will Alex and Harper's reactions be? Find out next chapter!**

**Tell me if Jasmine ever seems "mary-sue-ish". I don't like mary-sues. I'm sure you don't either. So if she ever seems like one, tell me how she acts like one so I can change her. Thank you! :)**


	4. Exploding Frogs

**A/N: Haha! 2 chapter's in 1 day! I am on a roll! I got sick of writing in the author's point of veiw, so now I'm writing from the character's point of view. It's easier.**

**Happy 4th of July!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"MAX?" Harper and I said in unison.

Max? This is so gross. My little brother! He's disgusting! How could a girl ever like him? Many old women that come in the sub shop say he's 'cute', but that's not the same thing!

What is wrong with the Finkle family? Harper liking Justin, and Jasmine liking Max. I wonder if they have a male cousin my age…

I am still appalled.

**Harper's POV**

Awww! This is so cute! She has a crush on Max! Even though Max's is disgusting, I want to help Jasmine!

If it doesn't work out between me and Justin, then Jasmine could get married to Max! Hm… I'll start planning already… What dress should Jasmine wear? Maybe a dress made of jasmines! To match her name! Yeah…

**Jasmine's POV**

I'm starting to get scared. Alex is looking at me with a disgusted look on her face. And Harper has an extremely happy look on her face. I have no clue what either of them are thinking. I knew Alex doesn't like people liking her brothers. But, at school, I didn't know Max was her brother. I didn't even know Alex yet.

_It all started in science class; we got set up as lab partners. Somehow he exploded the frog we were dissecting. I asked him to do the dissecting part, and I would write everything down. I don't like thinking of poor little dead frogs. He didn't seem to mind to do it. Gosh, he was so manly._

_When I was writing down what Max said about the frog's liver, the frog suddenly exploaded. We weren't even working with chemicals that day! It was like it happened with magic! Oh, Jasmine, what are you thinking? You watch too many fantasy movies._

Then I suddenly got back to the real world, "I didn't know he was your brother!"

One of Alex's eyebrows went up, "Okay…"

Harper, still with a giant smile on her face asked, "How did it all happen?"

"He's in my science class. We were dissecting frogs. And I asked him to do the dissecting while I wrote everything down. He didn't even complain!" I smiled from the memory.

"Awwww!" Harper said.

"I usually make mine dance on a stick," Alex said.

"I think the story was adorable, Jasmine," Harper said.

"Yeah," I said, "But the weirdest part, was that he made the frog explode. I didn't see how it happened, but he somehow did it. I turned around and the frog was on fire. Weird, huh?"

"Um… yeah… weird," Alex said.

**Alex's POV**

Oh no! She know's! Wizards and stuff… I saw a Harry Potter book in her backpack. Maybe she's a wizard?

"We weren't even working with chemicals that day," Jasmine said curiously.

"Huh… weird," Harper said nervously.

This is horrible! She knows! She knows!

"Max said the sun caught it on fire. I guess it could," Jasmine wondered.

Max has to be the worst liar ever. We are all screwed! I needed to figure out something clever, if she was a wizard, we need to give her hints…

"So… Jasmine… do you like Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've seen 6 of the movies. I wanted to read the books, because people kept saying they were way better than the movies," Jasmine said.

"They are!" Harper, the Harry Potter lover said, "I love those books!"

"I don't read books," I said, "So, you like fantasy?"

"Yeah. I love magic and stuff. I watched Disney movies when I was little. I grew up loving magic and stuff," Jasmine said, "I love dressing up as witches for Halloween. I wish I was a real one."

If she was a wizard, she was pretty good at hiding it. 'I wish I was one.' I don't know many wizards, but my family doesn't usually talk about that kind of stuff. We usually stay away from the subject.

"If I was a wizard," Jasmine continued, "I would try to save the environment, by picking up trash and stuff, magically."

Why don't we do that? Oh yeah, rules, mortals watching us, not enough experience. So many ways we can't help the world.

"I think most wizards use more magic for selfish reasons," Harper said, looking at me.

"Like what?" Jasmine asked.

"Getting ready fast, teleporting, cooking, getting out of being grounded by making duplicates, ect." Harper said. Gosh Harper, now she's going to be really suspicious.

"What book is that from?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, she was just guessing," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Is Jasmine a wizard? Will she ever be with Max? OMG! FROGS!**

**I got the frog idea from a book called "Secret Santa" by Sabrina James (my favorite book). I recomend you read it, if you like EXTREME cheesy-ness. I wouldn't read it now, since it is a Christmas book, but maybe you will during Christmas? Maybe? No... I know I said cheesy. Lots of people don't like cheesy. But the book was well written. The movie "Valentine's Day" reminded me of it; A bunch of difforent stories coming together. :)**

**Who else NEVER wants to disect a frog? (I never have. Thank goodness I went to a weird school... Maybe I will in high school next year. NOOO!)**

**Remember to tell me if Jasmine ever seems "mary-sue-ish"! Thank you! :)**


	5. Justin's Dolls

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Sorry this is kinda rushed. I wanted to get to the point and not bore you guys to death.**

**Please tell me if Jasmine ever seems "mary-sue-ish"! Thank you! :)**

**

* * *

**

Alex's POV

Finally, we are done with the evil thing we call homework. It's so pointless. No one needs to go to school to get a good career.

Now, I can FINALLY watch Edward Scissorhands.

"I love this movie!" Jasmine said.

"Me too," Alex said.

"I've never seen it before," Harper said.

"It's a really good movie!" Jasmine said.

I turned on the TV. Luckily, it just started.

**Justin's POV**

"Captain Jim Bob Sherwood, you are not a doll," I said as I talked to my doll… I mean action figure! Stupid Alex got in my head again.

I think Max might be home. He probably needs help with homework again.

I walked into his room to see him reading a comic book.

"Max, do you need help with homework?" I asked.

"No," Max said. He turned around.

"You already did it?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yes, Justin!" Max said annoyed.

"How did you finish it?"

"A girl named Nancy or something offered to help."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, I think," Max said, still reading his comics.

"That's weird," I said. It is. Max and a girl? Weird.

Max slapped down his comic book, "How is it weird?"

"No reason," I said, leaving the room.

**Max's POV**

How is it weird that girls don't talk to me? Girls talk to me all the time. They mostly comment on my smell, but I actually got some numbers. None of them called me yet. Maybe…

I looked at my phone. No one called.

I put down my phone and went back to my comic reading.

I wish I had powers like Spider Man, that would be so cool! I could be able to talk to spiders… Wait. Can Spider Man talk to spiders? I'm confused.

Suddenly, my phone ringed.

I picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi. This is Nancy…"

* * *

**A/N: Critisism on my writing is very much appreciated. Your critisism helps me improve. (I know, I'm not normal. Most people are like "ONLY NICE COMMENTS!" lol)**

**Nice comments are appreciated too! :)**

**I want to hear what you guys have to say! **

**Thank yall for reading! Yall are AWESOME! :D**

**Thank you, again.**


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! Minus the Author's notes, this chapter is 1,362 words long! Yay!**

**This took me forever to write! I think 2 hours maybe? I don't know. I didn't look at the time of when I started writing this. Let me check my email, I remember recieving a message when I started writing... Yup! Exactly 2 hours! Except I got destracted a few times! LOL!**

* * *

**Alex's POV **

Today, we have school, again. Ugh. Thank goodness it's a Friday!

Let's see… first class… history. I think I'll skip it.

"Hi Alex!" Jasmine said.

I Jumped. "Oh gosh, you scared me!" I said.

"Sorry, I do that a lot," Jasmine said. She looked like she was getting smaller.

"It's okay. It must be a Finkle jean," I said rolling my eyes, about to go back to my locker.

"Hi Alex! Hi Jasmine!"

Jasmine and I both jumped. Jasmine hid behind the door of my locker, but came back out when she realized who it was.

"Hi Harper," I said. See? Finkle jean.

"Did you hear Mr. Laritate was out with the flu? And the vice-principle sprained his ankle getting out of bed, making Justin the principle for the day!" Harper said.

"Oh, joy," I said with annoyance. "He can boss me around as much as he wants now."

"Fine Alex, but we have to get to history. Bye Jasmine!" Harper said pulling me to the nap room.

**Jasmine's POV**

"Bye," I said back, gathering my Spanish books.

I turned around, and there he was, Max. Across the hallway I can see him looking through his trashed locker.

Gosh, I'm such a stalker, turn around.

I turned around, but I couldn't help but look back.

There he was, with another girl. Nancy Lueke.

What are they talking about? I asked myself.

I slammed my locker and went to Spanish.

**Alex's POV**

Blah blah blah. The Bill of Rights. Blah blah blah. Light bulbs.

Who cares? This class is pointless. Why do we need to learn about history? It's like reading a boring book. We don't need to read books to survive, do we? Maybe a cooking book, if you don't own a sandwich shop.

History is never repeated, so why do we need to learn this? Ugh.

Harper was taking notes. I was sitting there looking like I was.

Maybe I'll fall asleep and ask Harper for her notes after class, yeah. That might work. Yawn. I dozed into a deep sleep.

_I was in a church. But I was standing on the 'stage' or whatever it's called. Was I getting married? I looked at my dress; it was a lavender-colored spaghetti strap sheath dress. Am I a bride's maid?_

_I looked to the person next to me, Harper. She was wearing the same dress as me. She was waving to Justin who was wearing a tuxedo. He smiled, waved back, and blew a kiss. Eww. He was in the front of the line of guys with tuxedos. Does that mean he's the best man? I noticed Harper was also in the front of the line of girls wearing the exact same dress as me. I'm at a wedding? _

_I looked down; there were people in the seats in the church. My mom and dad were in the front row. They waved at me._

_What was going on? Whose wedding is this?_

_That's when I saw Max walking down the aisle. He was also in a tuxedo. Was he late for his job of being a groom's man? He stood in the middle of the stage. Was he clueless to where he was supposed to go?_

"_Max," I loudly whispered to him. "Max!" I talked louder._

_Nothing, no response._

"_Harper," I whispered to my friend, tapping her shoulder._

_She paid no attention either. Are these people deaf?_

_Suddenly, everyone rose to face the giant doors at the end of the room. A flower girl, I don't know who, threw white flowers everywhere._

_Then a girl in a flowery wedding dress walked down the aisle. _

_Harper kind of turned her head a little, "Doesn't that jasmine flower wedding dress I made for her make her look beautiful?"_

_Jasmine? Jasmine! She was the bride?_

_She got up to the middle of the stage. Her and Max were holding hands. Max is the groom? Jasmine is the bride? They're getting married? But, eww!_

_Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed the priest talked the whole time._

"_You may kiss the bride," the priest said._

_What? No, I can't watch. I closed my eyes._

_When I opened them, I was somewhere else. It looked like the Waverly Sub Station, except the tables and chairs were moved out of the way. I was in a crowd of girls reaching their hands up. I did the same, I had no clue what was going on._

_I saw Jasmine throwing a bouquet over her shoulder in front of the big group. All of the girls jumped to get it. The person who got it, Harper. All of the other girls disappointedly stomped away. It's just flowers! Gosh!_

_Harper gave me a hug. "Alex! This means me and Justin can get married next!" she excitedly said._

_Gross. "Why would you do that?" I asked._

_She held out her hand, "Because we have been engaged for a few months now."_

_I grabbed her left hand and looked at what was on her ring finger. A ring! A big, fat diamond ring! My eyes widened in shock._

"_Harper!" an annoying voice said behind her as Justin hugged her from behind. "You caught it!" he said spinning her around to face him._

"_Yup," she said._

_They kissed._

_I was shocked, "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"_

I woke up. My whole history class was staring at me. Including the teacher in the front of the room. He stopped the whole lesson to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said the Bill of Rights was passed, and you yelled '_noooooooo_!'" The teacher said, horribly mocking me.

Good, he didn't know I was asleep.

"Oh, that's what you said." I started, "I thought you said Billy Right was passed out." I said, pointing to Billy Right, captain of the Lacrosse team.

Billy looked confused.

"Oh, no I said 'Bill of Rights', Miss Russo." The teacher said. "Maybe I should speak louder, you being near the back of the room and everything."

"Yup, that would be really appreciated." I said.

Our history teacher went back to his 'blah blah blah'-ing. While Harper glared at me and shook her head.

**Jasmine's POV**

Here I sit here in Spanish class. Spanish 2 advanced Spanish. We are doing review of Spanish 1. Basically, we are doing a test. Most of this has gotten out of my mind.

I have to translate 'The dog walks in the park.'

_El perro camina en el parque._

Is that right? I have no clue!

I eventually finished the test; I was one of the last ones. I was so good in Spanish. What happened?

I gave the teacher my test. I'm estimating a B… plus. Yeah, hopefully.

I went back to my seat, waiting for the people even slower than me to finish the test. No matter how slow I go, there is always someone slower. And I am extremely slow on tests. I don't want to be the person who rushes through tests and misses a lot of stuff, because they went so fast. I'm not a genius or anything. Not even in math, my best subject. Ugh, 1's look so close to 7's!

I can't help but think about Max. Does he like me? No. Does he know I exist? Yes. Kinda… He has to know I exist to be my lab partner. But he didn't even acknowledge me when I was at his house with Alex and Harper. Boys are so confusing.

He's obviously interested in Nancy Lueke. Why would he like her? She's so gross. In PE, we were playing soccer outside. There was a big spider on the goal and she squashed it. WITH HER BARE HANDS!

Apparently from what Alex says, Max is gross too. I never see him be gross. He exploded the frog, not made it dance on a stick.

If he is gross too, then, I guess, they're perfect for each other.

Unfortunately, him being with me is _never going to happen._

* * *

**A/N: Now you know why this story is called 'Never Going To Happen'. I didn't actually plan for the title to be said in the story this way, but this way is good too!**

**I added Nancy in, because I remember I had the idea of this story BEFORE news of the WOWP episode "Max's Secret Girlfriend" went out. Trust me, I learned that episode was coming out really early (like a month or 2 before) because I am a member on Jake's website. By Jake, I mean Jake T. Austin, AKA Max. **

**I had this idea for this story before I knew this Fan Fiction website even existed. Some of my ideas for the story went away because I forgot to write them down. Wait... did I tell you this before? I have no clue. Sorry, I'm not thinking strait today. I had swim practice this morning. Gots lots of chlorine water in my head (technically ears).**

**Sorry for my babbling, and misspelling in the authors notes. (I think I spelled 'misspelling' wrong. Is it 1 or 2 S's?) And my horrible grammar. I have horrible English. And that is my main language... :P**

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**I like reviews! Bad, good, or funny. I like them all! (Yes, I like bad reviews too. I'm weird.)**

**Again, thank you! :)**


	7. Blame The Windows

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe I had that dream. Not dream, nightmare!

I was sick, utterly sick.

The bell rang.

Harper looked at me. "What did you yell '_noooo!' _for? I know you don't care about Billy Right."

"I just had a bad dream," I responded.

"A dream? What about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. I meant it. I didn't even though when people say 'I don't want to talk about it', they usually do want to talk about it. But I didn't.

"_Please _tell me!" Harper begged.

"No."

"_Please!" _Harper begged again. "I'd always wonder for the rest of my life what it was about, and it will torture me."

I knew Harper was lying, but I couldn't keep a secret from my best friend. We promised the day I told her I was a wizard. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"I had a dream I was at a wedding…" I started.

"What did the bride and bridesmaid dresses look like?" Harper asked.

"Seriously Harper, you're asking about clothing."

"Maybe…"

"Anyways…" I began again, "I was a bride's maid. And you were the maid of honor."

"Maid of honor? But I have no friends besides you."

"Harper, just let me finish!" ugh.

"Fine…"

"And Justin was the best man."

"Yay!"

"HARPER!"

"Fine…"

"And then the groom walked down… it was Max!" I said. "And the bride was…"

"Jasmine. Wearing a dress made of jasmines!" Harper smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Well, yesterday, Jasmine said she liked Max. And I started planning their wedding in my head. I was thinking of making her a dress made of Jasmines."

"Weird, but anyways. Too the worst part," I started again, "I was at the wedding reception. And you caught the bouquet. And you and you were already engaged to Justin, and you two kissed." Gross.

Harper had that extremely excited look on her face she always gets when she is extremely excited. It's hard to explain, but her face looked like she found the lost city of Atlantis.

"And that's why I screamed '_noooo' _in front of the whole class." I concluded.

"I knew it!" eavesdropping Billy Right said as he walked by us.

I rolled my eyes. No privacy? At all?

"Well, I am happy that Justin and I are engaged. And that Max and Jasmine are married." Harper said.

I almost barfed.

"I should go tell Jasmine." Harper said while running out of the room.

"Harper!" I yelled as she left. No use. Plus, I'm too lazy to chase after her. What class do I have next? Math. Ugh.

I picked up my bags and went to nap room #2.

* * *

**Harper's POV**

Oh my gosh! Me and Justin? Getting married? Yay! Dreams have meaning, I asked my psychiatrist about it. This either means Justin and I are going to get married, or Alex _wants _us to get married… I'm going with the first one, more logical.

Jasmine's Spanish class dismissed.

"Jasmine! Guess what?" I enthusiastically told her.

"What?" she asked kind of depressed, maybe she didn't do so well on the test?

"Alex had a dream that you and Max got married and Justin and I were also engaged!" I said.

"Oh." Jasmine said. "I'm happy for you then."

I continued. "Dreams have meaning."

"I know. I did a report on them in 8th grade." Jasmine said. "Wait… Alex slept long enough to reach the Rapid Eye Movement stage of sleep?"

"I know! She was out the _whole _time!" I said, realizing.

"Wow. Your history teacher must be blind." Jasmine said.

"Yeah…" I said. "Some kid broke his glasses… It might have been Alex."

"Poor guy." Jasmine said.

"I know, but, anyways." I continued again, "I'm going to ask Max out for you."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Why not?"

"I know he doesn't like me."

"Why would you say that?"

**Jasmine's POV**

I thought. I couldn't tell her about how I saw Max and Nancy. I didn't even know they were dating. "I don't know."

"You don't know, huh?" Harper asked. "Well, I'm going to ask him out for you."

"Fine…" I said.

"Okay, I'll ask him when school's over." Harper said. "I'll see you after class. And are you able to come over again so I can help you with math again?"

"Yeah. I'll ask my parents." I said.

"Okay, bye!" Harper excitedly said as she walked off.

"Bye."

I crossed my fingers hoping that Max would like me back. I knew he wouldn't though. It's hopeless. I knew I was going to get rejected.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

For some reason, I was angry at Jasmine. I have no clue why. Maybe it's because I am over protective of my little brother.

"Hi Alex!" Jasmine said as she walked into my math class. Oh yeah… she's the same level as me. And the school is saving up money on teachers by putting different grades in the same class.

"Hi Jasmine." I said as she sat down to the desk next to mine.

"Harper told me about your dream." She said.

"Oh, did she?" I asked.

"Yeah. And she's asking him out for me once we get to your house." She said, seeming depressed.

I noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said putting her arms on the table and her head on her arms.

"Tell me." I said shaking one of her arms."

She sat up strait with a slight slouch. "I know he doesn't like me back."

"So?" I asked.

"I watched too much Disney movies when I was little."

"Oh… That explains so much."

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said changing the subject. "It just means you believe that everything should be a fairytale." I was still sad because of Dean and Mason. My parents made me watch Disney movies when I was little, too. But I tell no one!

"Yeah. Probably." Jasmine said. "I listen to Taylor Swift music.

"Exactly." I said. "You need to watch some horror movies, and you will be okay."

"I guess." Jasmine said.

The teacher came in. Once he starting teaching, I started sleeping.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Science class. Finally! We get to work with chemicals! I hope I get to explode something!

Jasmine walked in and sat next to me.

"We get to work with chemicals today!" I excitingly told her.

Jasmine looked surprised. "Are you going to make a frog appear in this bottle, too?" she asked. She apparently remembered the explosion yesterday.

"Maybe." I said.

She turned around while another girl asked her about homework in English or something.

I was bored. Yet again. Maybe I could make a frog appear. What will I blame it on this time? The window was open. Yeah… Always blame the windows… Sure that works.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I took out my wand and made a frog appear in one of those weird shaped vase-like things.

She turned around and got wide eyed. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"The window was open and it jumped in." I said, as planned.

"How did it hop all the way onto the table?" she asked.

"Look at those leg muscles." We both looked closely at the frog in the vase thing. "He can jump really high."

Our teacher walked in, "Mr. Russo, Miss Finkle. Detention. This afternoon, after school."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"You know why." Our teacher replied pointing at the frog in the weirdly shaped vase thing."

"It was the windows!" I said.

"Sure…" Our teacher said as she went to teaching.

"Sorry." I whispered to Jasmine.

"It's okay." She whispered to me. "It was the windows, anyways."

* * *

**A/N: How to survive high school = blame the windows! :D**

**Yeah... so I called it the "weird glass vase-shaped thing" because I have NO CLUE what it is called. Does anyone know? lol**

**Thank you for reading. Please review! :)**

**And I want YOU ALL to help me with my origional character, Jasmine. One of my friends called her a "mary-sue" (well, she only read the 1st 2 chapters.) And she wont give me any suggestions on how to change her but give her "fatal flaws". I want you guys to help me by telling me some fatal flaws you want Jasmine to have. I'll pick either one or a few, and I will pick the ones that I am okay with. Please, this fanfic is rated K plus, so no innopropiot fatal flaws. lol!**

**But if you think Jasmine already has fatal flaws, then tell me which ones you see in the story. AND tell me another flaw she should have.**

**Thank you for reading! I will try to write a new chapter ASAP!**


	8. Fish

**Max's POV**

Home. Finally! School is over for the weekend. What should I do? Prank Justin? Maybe… But how? Maybe I could hang his dolls upside down from the ceiling… That would work!

I walked upstairs and got to the hallway.

"Max!" Harper called behind me.

I turned around, "What?" I asked.

"Someone likes you." She smiled.

Oh shit. Is it her that likes me? I thought she always found me disgusting. Weird.

"It's Jasmine," she said.

Jasmine? That was least expected. I never would've thought _she _would have a crush on me. Sure, she stares at me a lot. But most girls do. It's usually because I'm doing something weird. I'm confused.

"Max!" Harper waved her hand in front of my face, "Do you like her back or not?"

"That's never going to happen," I said and walked away.

"What?" Harper said under her breath.

Then I went to go prank Justin and his dolls.

**Harper's POV**

What? Max doesn't like her back? What? I thought he'd be desperate. And he said '_That's never going to happen.' _JERK!

I walked back down to Alex and Jasmine watch TV. Maybe she won't ask…

"What did he say?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh… um… uh…"

"Harper!" Jasmine yelled. Gosh, she is so unpatient.

"He said no," I said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"He said no," I said louder.

Jasmine sat back down. It looked like she was about to barf.

**Jasmine's POV**

He doesn't like me back? I'm afraid this would happen. My heart felt like it was a bomb about to explode. I felt like my stomach was going to implode. Maybe that's how I hide that I feel like I want to cry. Gosh, Jasmine! You are so over dramatic. Every time a boy rejects you, you have to be so dramatic and start writing a song in your mind!

"Jasmine," Alex said. "There are more fish in the sea. Besides, he's weird and gross." She smiled.

_BUT I WANT THAT FISH! _I screamed in my head. I have to keep quiet. Max is right upstairs. If this is anything like my house, then Max could hear quiet screaming.

"Okay," I said and fake smiled back.

**Alex's POV**

Gosh, Jasmine looked like she was about to throw up. Is she Kristen Stewart or something? Don't think that Alex, that's rude.

"So," I said getting up. "What do you guys want to do?"

The door opened. Ugh, Justin.

"Hey," he said in his nerd voice.

"What do you want, Justin?" I asked.

"To go to my room and do homework," he said.

"Nerd," I rolled my eyes as he walked up the stairs.

**Justin's POV**

What should I do first? Math, science, history, Spanish, or-

AHHH! No the horror!

I looked around my room and all of my action figures hung around the room. Upside down. From string attached to the ceiling from tape. That has to be bad for the paint!

"ALEX!" I screamed.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Alex yelled from down the stairs. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE YELLING AT ME FOR!"

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOU!"

Max walked in. "Justin, Justin, Justin… you don't know genious when you see him." Max said.

"Max!" I screamed, "It's bad for the paint!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I am making Justin too nerdy. That is what Disney is trying to do to him. But David Henrie plays Justin. It is kinda hard to be a good nerd when you have abs. ;P**

**And sorry this chapter is so short. I'm lazy. I have swim practice tomorrow. I need to go to bed soon. I already wrote a huge WOWP story today (Where Is Max?) that I wrote in 2 days.**

**So... what do you guys think should happen next?**


	9. Lizard Burette

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a while. This one is kind of short. And I am adding the episode "Max's Secret Girlfriend" in. So, the episode is re-written a little. I am not going to write the WHOLE episode. That will mean I have to watch the episode OVER AND OVER AND OVER again, which I have no time for. Again, sorry this chapter is so short, I have been busy.**

**I think for now on, I will have short chapters. I don't know about you guys, but I don't really like LONG chapters. I like keeping things short and to the point.**

**I would like to thank a reviewer, named Mo, for telling me that the 'weird shaped glass thingy' (from Chapter 7) is called a _beaker. _Thank you, Mo! I always wondered that! :)**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

A week had past. It is the Friday after Max said he didn't like me back. Why does he have to be so cute? Ugh.

I turned around. And there he was… On the other side of the hallway. With _her. _

"BOO!"

"Ahhh!" I screamed putting my backpack over my head. I lifted it down when I realized it was Alex, with Harper behind her.

"Hahahaha. I just wanted to scare you like you usually scare me," Alex said.

"Oh," I said with a quiet laugh, "okay."

Alex turned around, "Is Max talking to a girl?" she asked confused. She paused and turned to Harper. "I give it 3 seconds before she yells gross and runs away."

Harper counted with her fingers to 3.

Nancy Lueke laughed and hugged his arm as Max looked through his backpack. I felt extremely sick to my stomach.

"She's not running away…" Alex said curiously.

_I am, though. _I rushed to my next class.

**Alex's POV**

"Let's figure out what's wrong with her…" Harper said.

"And you didn't want to find out what was wrong with Jasmine?" I asked, gesturing my hand to Jasmine. Who wasn't even there… Where did she go?

"She's my cousin…"

"Yup, that's why." I said turning back to Max and that girl.

Harper showed an angry face.

Then Max pulled something out of his pocket. His lizard? His _dead _lizard?

He touched it and licked his hand.

_I think I'm about to barf. Same with Harper._

She didn't even look disgusted! Why? I don't know! She must be insane!

He gave her the lizard and she hugged him. Gross.

They started to walk off.

"Max! Hey!" I yelled to them. They turned around. "Did you just give this girl your most prized possession?"

"You gave her your dead lizard, but you got all worked up when I wanted to turn it into a burette." Harper said angrily pointing to her forehead.

_Harper, that is gross._

**Harper's POV**

_Grrrrrrrrrr… That lizard should be mine!_


	10. Brothers

**A/N: Okay. So you guys know how Chapter 1, 2, and 3 are in 3rd person and all of the rest of the chapters are in 1st person (changing views)? Well, I want to make this chapter in 3rd person.**

**Do you guys think I should type in 1st person (changing views) or in 3rd person?**

**In this story: I changed Justin to a more caring brother. In the previous chapters, I made him more of a nerd. And I know how a lot of people on here are obsessed with him and don't want him to be and extreme nerd, so I changed him for all you Justin-lovers! I also changed Max, too. I made him more in character now. One of my friends think they're out of character, so I did research (yeah, I still had to research, even though I've seen pretty much every episode) and made Max more cluelessly lovable! :D**

**Great News: I think I have improved on my writing skill. So this chapter is the best written out of all of them.**

* * *

A few days later, Max told Nancy he was a wizard. And he told his family about it. But the Russos were smart and tricked Nancy into thinking they were special affects enthusiasts. Nancy broke up with Max. And she kept the lizard. Max was devastated. A few weeks later, during summer, he remembered the night him and Nancy broke up.

"_I lost the most important thing in my life," Max said._

"_Oh, Max. I know it's hard to lose your first girlfriend, honey. I'm so sorry," Theresa, his mom, said while rubbing his shoulder._

"_What, Nancy? No, I'm talking about my lizard, mom," Max said with a frown on his face._

Max remembered the look on his mom's face. Why was she making that expression? Max missed his dead lizard. He added flavor to Max's salads.

He could never get his lizard back. School was over. There was no way of contacting Nancy to beg for his lizard. He lay on his bed and started to read the summer reading book.

_Knock, knock._

Max sighed. "Come in," he said to whoever was at the door.

It was Justin, his brother. He was already starting to get tan from being outside a lot. Max didn't go outside much. He mostly watched TV. He was still tanner than Justin. Max was naturally tan. He knew Justin was jealous.

"Are you okay, Max?" Justin asked with concern. "You never go outside."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max said taking a gulp from his orange soda bottle sitting on his night stand. Orange soda was his favorite.

"We aren't going to buy you another lizard," Justin said. "Mom says we aren't going to have _any _pets, especially lizards, for a long time." He sat down in a chair in Max's room.

"WHAT? Why?" Max asked. He was shocked. Mom always bought him pets.

Justin looked around, as if he was literally looking for the answer. "Maybe it's because you sprinkled him on your salad," he said. "We always thought it was expired cheese!"

Max rolled his eyes. "Why would I ever put expired cheese on my salad?" Max asked. "That would be stupid." He said it like it was pretty obvious. Max didn't like expired cheese. It was too… _blah. _He usually liked a lot of expired foods, but not cheese. Some foods he couldn't tell the difference between expired and fresh. Like his mom's lasagna, for example.

Justin rolled his eyes. He agreed with Max. "Max, you need to get out more." Justin said. He knew his little brother didn't get involved with anything. Whenever Justin left to go to Zeke's house, Max would be sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. Whenever Justin came back, Max would still be there, except he would be eating a sandwich.

"I do get out," Max said.

"Not out of your room, out of the house."

"The Sub Station," Max said.

Justin face-palmed himself. "Outside of the _building._" Justin said, trying to make it obvious that he meant _outside._

Max opened his window and stuck his arms and head out. Then he walked back to Justin with a _now what? _expression on his face.

"Your whole body," Justin said.

Max looked at the window, terrified, and looked back at Justin. "Justin, that would be dangerous! I could fall!" Max said with concern of his own life. "Unless you use the 'Havity, no gravity' spell…"

"No, Max. We are just going to use the stairs," Justin said walking down the stairs with Max following him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. The more I write, the more I improve on my writing skill.**

**So... Max and Justin were the only characters in this chapter. They were the ones I wanted to improve more. Because in the older chapters, I made Justin too nerdy and Max too.. non-Max-like.**

**Question of the day: Should I write in 1st person switching POVs? (Examples: Chapters 4-9) Or in 3rd person? (Examples: Chapters 1, 2, 3, + 10)**

**Again, thank you for reading. I also enjoy reviews. Reviews make me love you more! Even the rude ones... I never get those. I WANT RUDE ONES! But only if you are truthfully being rude, not just because I told you to. I want to review how you usually review. But rude people, please rudely review if you have anything rude to say. Rudeness helps me! (Another word for rude reviews is 'suggestions'... So you can review with those too.)**

**Remember: REVIEW by telling me if you want me to write 1st person (changing POVs) or 3rd person! THANK YOU!**


	11. Outside

Justin and Max walked down the stairs into the living room. Alex, Harper, and Jasmine were there watching TV. Alex turned around.

"Hey Max," Alex said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

"Hello?" Justin asked. "I'm alive too."

"Sure…" Alex said turning to the TV.

Harper turned around and smiled. Well, more like starred. She looked back at the TV when she realized Justin was sort of creeped out.

Jasmine didn't turn around or eat any of the popcorn. She just starred at the TV.

"I'm taking Max to the park; do you guys want to join?" Justin asked.

"Nyes," came from Alex and Harper. Alex was most likely the one that said no, but Harper was DEFINITELY the one to say yes. Harper had a big smile on her face. Alex looked annoyed.

Jasmine turned around. "Sure," she said.

Harper smiled. She found it an opportunity for Jasmine to talk to Max. Every day, since that day Max rejected Jasmine; Harper has been asking Jasmine if she talked to him in Biology class. Jasmine would always give the same answer. _No. _Jasmine has also been saying that she didn't have a crush on anyone at the moment and that she wanted to focus on school work. Harper always found this odd because Jasmine used to never like homework very much.

"Okay," Justin said. He wasn't completely enthused that Harper was coming along. At least he was doing his brother a favor.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll come too." She said. She really didn't want to come. Harper was probably going to stare at Justin some more and Max was going to cry about his lizard. Plus, Jasmine's going to be all morose-acting. Alex was glad that Jasmine didn't like Max anymore, but Jasmine became more boring. All she wanted to do was homework. _Yawn._

They all walked to the park. The wind was blowing slightly and dogs were barking with little children running around everywhere. The feel was happy. Although, Max was not. The humans with their pet dogs were throwing them Frisbees. Families were having picnics. Everywhere he went, he was reminded of… his lizard.

"Okay, we're outside. Can we go back now?" Alex complained. She needed her TV time.

"No, he needs to walk around a little and breathe," Justin said as he turned to Max. "Breathe in."

Max breathed in. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to play any of Justin's breathing games.

"And out."

Max let out his air. He looked around. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Not until you walk around and breathe a little."

"Could we, at least, go somewhere without people? Like hiking in the woods?"

"I'll come too!" Harper said. If Justin was going, she wanted to go too.

Justin wrote a mental note in his head to never invite Harper to the park while trying to help Max and his lizard problems. Or anywhere for that matter. "But…"

"Oh, come on Justin." Alex said. She thought it was a perfect way to pull some pranks. "Maybe we could go camping too."

"That sounds fun!" Harper said enthusiastically thinking how romantic it would be if a bear attacked and Justin was there to comfort her.

"Fine." He said.

"I'll go home and pack," Jasmine said. She thought she might have been included in the camping trip. Harper was going. Well, Harper was more like part of the Russos' family instead of the Finkle family.

"Okay," Harper said. "Come back to our house around 2, I guess."

"Okay," Jasmine said walking home to pack.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I haven't written a chapter in almost a month! I've been so busy with school...**

**Do you want to know a coincidence? The guy I had a crush on over the summer is in my... BIOLOGY CLASS! Yeah. (Look at Chapter 4 if you don't know what I'm talking about.) He sat across from me, but now he sits diagnal. (Yeah we changed seats and we ended up at the same table again) We are also going to disect frogs this year... But he probably wont be my partner, because we do that sort of stuff with people who are sitting next to us. Oh, and my crush had a girlfriend! Haha! And now I don't have a crush on him anymore. So, haha. Never shall be a Max and Jasmine story for us... ;P**


	12. Are We There Yet?

**A/N: Sorry, again. I am just really busy.**

* * *

Alex, Harper, Justin, Max, and Jasmine drove over to the camping grounds a while away from New York City. It was only around an hour away from Waverly Place. Max really wanted to take the flying carpet, but he couldn't, because Jasmine didn't know they're wizards. Max hated that he couldn't do cool wizard stuff with her around. And she was at his house often.

_Doesn't she have any other friends? _He questioned in his mind.

"How much longer? This is taking _forever_!" Alex complained from the seat behind shot gun, where Max was sitting.

"Only 5 more minutes," Justin said from the driver's seat, trying to pay attention to the road, but it was kind of hard since Max turned the Rock n' Roll station up real loud.

Harper, sitting in the middle seat, was knitting a sweater, because she thought that it would get cold in the middle of the woods at night time. Plus, she knitted when she got nervous. Jasmine, sitting in the seat behind the driver, scooted away from Harper's knitting needles, because she was afraid they would poke her eyes out.

Alex groaned and looked at Harper. "Harper, you already knitted a sweater before we got in the car. Why do you need another one?"

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for you," she said holding it up in front of Alex to see if it was the right size.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Are we there now?" Alex asked wanting to run away from the horrible fashion disaster she was going to get forced into.

"No," Justin said, more annoyed this time.

"Well, we'd be there already if I were driving," Alex complained.

"You don't have your license, Alex," Harper said.

Alex groaned again and there was silence for a few seconds, except for the sound of the radio blasting throughout the car.

Out of nowhere, Max asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Justin said.

"That's unfair! Why did you say yes to Max, but not to me?" Alex asked.

"Because we are actually here," Justin replied.

Alex crossed her arms as Justin parked in the parking lot in the front of the camping grounds. He went to the front office and paid for everybody with the money his mom gave him. Mrs. Russo offered to pay for Jasmine, and sense Jasmine is a pushover, she agreed.

"Okay, let's drive to the camp spot," Justin said getting into the driver's seat.

"What? More driving?" Alex asked as her and the others also got in the car.

"I call shot gun!" Max said.

"Max, you are already sitting in shot gun," Alex said.

"Then I call it for when we are driving back!" Max said.

Alex crossed her arms.

After more driving and more annoying people, the Russos and the Finkles finally made it to their camping spot. Everyone got out and unloaded the car, without using magic, unfortunately.

"This is going to take FOREVER!" Alex complained while looking at the tent instructions. She saw Justin and Max already setting up their tent. Well, Justin setting it up and Max getting distracted by squirrels.

"Let me see," Jasmine asked, looking at the instructions. "Uh… Well… we start with… this piece?" She held up a stick.

"I don't know," Alex said. "Why don't you ask Justin?" Alex recommended.

"Okay," Jasmine said walking over to Justin, who was half-way done with his tent.

Alex pulled her wand out of her boot.

"Alex!" Harper said.

"She's not looking," Alex said as she started to wave her wand. "_These instructions make no sense to me, so set up this tent so I can sleep._" Suddenly, the tent started to construct itself. It looked as if a building was being knocked down, except reverse.

Harper looked mad and looked over at Jasmine who was talking to Justin.

"Justin, we need help with our tent," Jasmine said motioning to the fully complete tent. Jasmine's face went in shock.

"With what? It looks done," Justin said.

"Maybe they figured it out while I was walking over here," Jasmine wondered. "Okay, bye." Jasmine walked back to her tent, which Alex was already sleeping in. Harper was outside on a lawn chair finishing Alex's sweater.

Justin knew there was no way Alex and Harper, especially Alex, could set up a tent that fast, unless she used magic. Jasmine could've seen it! Alex is so stupid!

"Max, watch the tent," Justin said.

"Okay," Max said while trying to figure out how to climb the tree a squirrel just went up in. He sometimes wished he was a squirrel.

"Alex!" Justin said opening the zipper to the front of the tent.

"Justin! Go to your own tent!" Alex said.

"Get out here now, I need to talk to you," Justin said.

Alex got out of the tent and her and Justin went out of ear distance from Jasmine and Harper, so Jasmine couldn't hear.

"Alex, no magic!" Justin demanded.

"She wasn't looking," Alex said.

"She could be suspicious."

"She's gullible. I told her that I was looking at the Spanish side and that I'm a champion tent-setter-upper."

"There's no such thing."

"But she wouldn't know that."

"Fine," Justin said giving in. He could never win a fight against Alex. "Just don't do it again," Justin walked back to his tent that still wasn't set up.

"I won't," Alex called out to him. Obviously, she wouldn't set up a tent again the rest of this trip. Justin should've worded his commands better. "Oh loopholes, I love you." Alex walked back to her tent.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning on ending this story after Chapter 15. Is this okay with my readers? ;P**


	13. The Bear

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been busy. Again. Stupid school! Enjoy the story._**

**_It took me a while to write it._**

* * *

Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, and Jasmine are hiking through the woods. Justin is ahead, of course, and Max is right behind him. Alex is behind Max. But Harper and Jasmine are in the back turning every which way, because the woods creped them out.

Justin looks at his map.

"This way!" he says pointing to the direction of the path to the right.

Max looks to the left.

"What about this way?" Max asked pointing the way he wanted to go.

Justin pointed to his map.

"That leads to a cliff," he said rolling his eyes.

"Couldn't we go parachuting or something?" Max asked.

Justin looked at him weird.

"No."

"JUSTIN!" Alex said exhaustedly, "Can we PLEASE take a break? We have been hiking for like an hour!"

Harper looks at her watch.

"It's only been 10 minutes."

"Shhh… Harper…" Alex said, hoping to get a break.

"Alex," Justin said, "If we want to make it to the top of the mountain and back before night fall, we should keep walking."

"Ughhhh," Alex groaned collapsing against a tree.

"ROARRRR!" came a sound from somewhere in the woods.

"What was that?" Jasmine said as she hid behind Harper. Harper and Jasmine scooted closer to Alex, because they knew Alex could scare the bear away. But she looked scared too. Justin looked around for a rock to stand on to make him look larger. Max looked slightly confused.

"Look what you did, Justin, you attracted a bear!" Alex blamed.

"Me? You were the one yelling!"

"Yeah… you're probably right. You can't even attract girls," Alex said laughing.

"Alex," Harper said offensively.

"I want my lizard…" Max said longing for his lizard.

"Max, this is no time to think about your dead lizard!" Justin said.

"Guys…" Jasmine said terrified-like.

"It wouldn't be gone if Nancy didn't take it from me," Max argued.

"We wouldn't have got our appetites back if she gave it back," Alex said.

"Guys…" Jasmine said again, looking at the creature next to her.

"Well, it wouldn't of been dead in the first place if Justin remembered to feed it," Max said.

"Guys…"

"It wasn't my job to feed-"

"ROARRRR!" and the monster collapsed.

Everybody went in shock.

"Wha- w- what was that?" Justin asked while stuttering.

Alex looked at its face.

"That is definitely not a bear," Alex said backing away.

Justin looked more at it.

"It's a sasquatch…" Justin said.

"A sasquatch?" Alex asked.

"WE GOT BIGFOOT! Yes!" Max said happily. "We are going to be on TV."

"No Max, we aren't," Justin said.

"Why not?" Alex asked annoyed.

"We can't expose the wizard world to mortals," Justin said.

"Justin," Harper said pointing to Jasmine.

"Uh… I mean…," Justin started to say.

"It's a unicorn!" Max said.

"No… Max, it's a…" Justin said.

"Bear," Alex continued. "It's a bear."

"Do bears have blue blood?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes!" Max said.

"Yup. Haha. Bears are just weird like that," Alex said.

"Wait… sasquatches don't even have blue blood," Justin said.

"Shut up, Justin," Alex said.

"A unicorn had to kill it," he said.

"HA! Told you it was a unicorn…" Max said.

"Did anyone see a unicorn?" Justin asked as they all looked around.

"Ugh. You guys are clueless," Jasmine said.

"Hey..." Max said offensively, even though he knows he gets that a lot.

"About what?" Justin asked, because he was never called clueless.

"I'm a-"

* * *

**_A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Did you notice that the story didn't flow at the beginning? That is because I wrote the beginning on different days and JUST wrote the end. So... yeah._**

**_Who's excited for the new WOWP episode tonight? (11/27/10) Can't wait! I love how they included Max more in this season. :)_**


	14. Half

"I'm a-"

"Mermaid!" Max said.

"Max, just because she brought the water for our trip, doesn't mean she's a mermaid," Harper said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Mermaids are too weak to kill sasquatches," Jasmine said feeling insulted.

"_You _killed the sasquatch?" Justin said nervously.

"Nice job," Alex said holding up her hand for a high five, but Justin pulled it down.

"No Alex, she's dangerous," Justin said. Harper immediately started scooting away.

"So what are you, exactly?" Alex asked Jasmine.

Jasmine crossed her arms.

"She's a witch," Justin said.

"A what?" Jasmine asked.

"Only a witch would kill a unicorn for its horn. That's just sick," Justin said.

"I'm not a witch," Jasmine said.

"Then what are you?" Harper asked wondering if she was even her real cousin.

"A unicorn," Jasmine said.

"What?" Justin, Alex, and Harper said in unison.

"Ha!" Max pointed at Jasmine. "Found it!"

"But you look human," Justin said. "Unicorns can't shape shift."

"But I'm half unicorn," Jasmine said.

"How does that happen?" Max asked. Everyone else seemed confused too.

"Was your mother a unicorn and married my dad's first cousin?" Harper asked.

"Yup," Jasmine said.

"How?" Justin asked.

"It's kind of like the little mermaid," Jasmine said. "My mom thought my dad was cute, so she went to a witch and asked her to change her into a human."

"Haha. I saw pictures of him in an old family photo album. He wasn't that cute." Harper said.

"Yeah… unicorns don't have the best taste in guys," Jasmine said. Alex looked at Max then chuckled. Now she only needs to find a reason why Harper likes Justin. Maybe Harper was half unicorn too… But she would've told her by now.

"Where did your mom live when she was a unicorn?" Justin asked fascinated to learn about magical creatures.

"The eastern United States," Jasmine said.

"They live in America?" Justin asked. "Wow."

"And how did you kill the Sasquatch exactly?" Justin asked.

"I shape shifted," Jasmine said.

"Can you show me?"

"Nope."

Justin looked disappointed. "Why?"

"I can only shape shift if there is danger."

"Wait…" Harper said. "I thought Justin said that unicorns couldn't shape shift.

"Half unicorns can," Jasmine said.

"How?" Alex asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "I don't know."

Then there was an awkward silence. Jasmine knew the answer to everything they asked except for that.

"Gene mutation, maybe?" Jasmine said.

Justin nodded. "Probably."

Alex realized they were taking a break and sat down.

Justin looked at his watch. "We don't have time to make it to the top. We are going to have to walk back down."

"Justin," Alex said. "We can transport ourselves there." Jasmine knew about magic, so she could use it whenever she wanted now.

"No. You know how transporting makes me sick," Harper said holding her stomach.

"No magic, Alex," Justin said. "Dad will find out. And Dad will get angry."

Alex pulled out her wand. "Too late," she said transporting them to the top of the mountain.

Harper held her stomach. "Ugh."

Justin crossed his arms while Alex gave a mischievous smile.

Max looked over the side. "That would be fun to go bungee jumping off."

Alex pulled back Max. "No" she said as she shook her head.

Jasmine looked around and saw a little cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. The wind started to make a eerie sound. "Guys, we need to go."

"Why? We just got here," Alex said looking at the view using Max's shoulder as an arm rest.

"We need to go," Jasmine said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"_We need to go!" _Jasmine said.

Harper looked at her cousin strangely. It was like her personality completely changed after she told them the secret. She used to be all quiet and indecent, but she became more demanding. And a Sasquatch killer.

"Fine," Alex said annoyed and waved her wand.

They were back at the campsite.

Alex yawned. "I'm going to go to bed," she said as she walked into her tent. Everybody else did too, except for Jasmine who was pouring a circle of orange soda around their tents. Later, she went to bed.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! I am back. Sorry. I had finals. And I get to have some more after winter break. Yay! (I like finals. I like seeing how much I learned. Yes, I am a nerd.)_**

**_The climax is coming soon! Maybe next chapter or the chapter after that! Yay! :)_**


	15. Orange Soda

They ended the camping trip early, since there was so much danger in those woods. As they drove home, Max got very anxious.

"I want orange soda," he said.

"We're out," Justin said.

"Why?" Max complained.

"Jasmine poured it all out."

"Why?"

"Dark magic doesn't like orange soda," Jasmine said.

"Then why does Alex like orange soda?" Max asked.

"_Hey!" _Alex said. Harper rolled her eyes.

"I don't like orange soda," Harper said. "And I'm normal."

Alex and Max looked at Harper like she was crazy, because _everyone _loves orange soda.

"Speaking of orange soda, can we go get some?" Max asked.

"The next gas station is 15 minutes away," Justin said.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Alex exclaimed.

"I told you to go before we left," Harper said.

"But I didn't need to go then," Alex said.

Suddenly, the gas tank went from half full to the E.

"Hey, Justin, what does that mean?" Max asked pointing to the E.

Justin looked at it. "It means we're out of gas."

"Great," Harper said. "Can't we just teleport home?"

"Cars are a little more difficult," Justin said.

Alex looked out the window. She saw an old looking gas station. There were no cars there. "Hey, Justin, I found a gas station. They might have a bathroom."

"And orange soda?" Max asked.

"It wasn't there before…" Justin said as he drove up to the gas station and parked in front of one of those gas machines. "Only 5 cents per gallon? Are they serious?"

"Yeah. I know. That's a lot," Max said getting out of the car. Justin rolled his eyes and also got out of the car along with everyone else.

Justin gave Jasmine a dollar. "Could you get Max an orange soda?" he asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"Why does she get the money?" Max asked.

"Because you'll lose it, egg head," Alex said.

Max frowned and they all walked into the store. Except Justin who was getting gas.

The inside of the store was filthy looking. You could've sworn you saw a cockroach crawling on the ground. Horrid sounds of 80's music filled the air. They all heard a noise a couple isles over. They all walked to that isle.

"Hey. May I help you?" was the sound that came from, possibly, the cutest boy in the world. He had shaggy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and he looked buff. But not too buff.

"Um. Um. Um… yeah," Alex said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," he pointed. "It will be the door on your left."

"Thanks," Alex said looking at his nametag, "Brandon." She smiled and walked to the bathroom with Harper.

Jasmine looked at Brandon with shocked eyes.

"Do you two need help?" Brandon asked.

"I need orange soda," Max said.

"Yeah. It's over there," Brandon pointed a few isles over.

Max went off.

"Do you need anything?" Brandon asked Jasmine.

"No," she said disappointedly.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked.

"Why are you working here?"

Brandon sighed, "That's classified."

"What are you doing in New Jersey?"

"Can't say."

Jasmine walked off aggravated.

"Found it," Max told her.

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Max picked up a bottle and went to the front cash register. Jasmine fallowed. There was a creepy looking woman working at the front cash register. Her skin was an olive color. Her hair was white. She was small and rotund. She crouched over like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Hello," she said in a creepy high-pitched voice. "What are you purchasing today?"

"An orange soda," Jasmine said holding the top of her own head.

"That would be 89 cents," the ugly lady said.

Jasmine gave her the one dollar. The creepy lady gave her 11 cents back in change. Jasmine still held the top of her head and she started to look pale.

"Do you need something for your headache, sweaty?" the lady asked.

"No, I'm fine," Jasmine said.

The creepy lady squinted her eyes. Jasmine's head hurt more. But, suddenly, screams were heard from the bathrooms.

"Alex!" Max yelled running into the girls' bathroom. Jasmine ran after him. Alex was standing outside one of the stalls. Her hand was over her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. Harper was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"We walked in. And Harper wanted to use the bathroom too. Just in case. I used the out of order toilet, because it looked the cleanest. And I finished before her. So I was washing my hands. And then…" Alex said almost choking on her tears.

"Then what?" Jasmine asked.

"Flush," Alex said.

"Flush?"

"She's gone," Alex said. "I can't find her."

"She got flushed in the toilet?" Max asked. "This is why I don't flush."

"Alex! Max! Harper! Jasmine!" Justin yelled from inside the store.

They all walked out of the bathroom.

Justin was holding Brandon against the wall pointing his wand at him. "Max, what were you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"Looking for Harper," Max said.

"Where's Harper?" Justin asked.

"Flush," Alex said.

"Flush?" Justin asked.

"The toilet took her," Jasmine said.

"The toilet?" Justin asked.

Alex looked at Brandon. "Justin, why are you holding Brandon against a wall?"

"He tried to attack me when I walked in," Justin said. "He's a nagual."

"What?" Alex asked.

"A shape shifter," Jasmine said glaring at Brandon.

Max looked at the cash register. "Hey, where's the creepy lady?"

"What creepy lady?" Justin asked.

"She was just over there," Max said pointing to the cash register.

Alex pushed Justin off of Brandon and she held his shoulder against the wall pointing her wand at him, same as Justin. "Where did she take Harper?"

"I can't say," Brandon said nervously.

"Hey… why can't Brandon just turn into a slippery animal and get away?" Max asked.

"Max!" Alex said.

"He can't he's too weak," Jasmine said still glaring at him.

Alex pushed his shoulder harder against the wall, hoping to break it.

"You're pretty strong for a girl," Brandon said.

"Don't try to flatter me. You're the enemy," Alex said.

Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Tell me where Harper is, or I'll… um… do something bad," Alex said in anger.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Brandon said.

"Max, hand me your soda," Alex demanded.

"Uh… sure." He handed Alex the soda and she poured it on Brandon.

"What'd you do that for?" Brandon asked trying to get the soda off his face.

"Oh. I thought you'd melt," Alex said disappointedly.

"Forget it Alex," Jasmine said. "I know where she is."

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! I'm back! Sorry it took so long!_**

**_My writer's block has ended! This chapter just flowed out of me. Yay!_**

**_The next chapter will probably be up really soon._**

**_I really want some orange soda right now..._**


	16. Into The Hole

They all got in the car. Making it harder for Brandon to escape, they made him sit in the middle seat in between Jasmine and Alex. Alex's wand was pointing straight at him.

"Alex, could you hand me another orange soda?" Max asked finishing the orange soda he already had.

"Max, that's your third one," Alex said, "and Jasmine said we needed them.

The Russos took the gas station's full stock of orange soda before they left. They knew whatever had Harper was a witch. Only witches could look that hideous.

"Are we there yet?" Max asked, "I want to get this over with. I have a 3 month old sandwich under my bed and I want to see if it grew mold yet."

"Max, it would've grown mold before we even left the house," Justin stated.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find it," Max said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't we just teleport to the top of the mountain?" Jasmine asked.

The Russos suddenly all had the same look on their place like they realized they wasted all this time riding in the car for nothing.

"No, she can sense magic inside the boarders of her property," Brandon said, but then realized he shouldn't have said that.

"What's outside of her boarders?" Alex asked, "We can teleport there and she wouldn't know."

Brandon started to get nervous, "I can't tell you."

Alex grunted and asked, "Justin, do you know?"

"How would I know?" Justin questioned.

"Because you know everything," Alex said.

Jasmine looked out the window, "We are almost at the start of the trail, anyways."

Everyone got out of the car with Alex still holding onto Brandon. Everyone got some of the orange soda to bring with them. And their hiking gear.

"Jasmine, Max, could you please hold Brandon's arms while we are walking so he won't get away?" Alex asked.

"No," Max said, "That's awkward."

Alex gave Max _the look._

"Fine," Max said and held Brandon's left arm while Jasmine held his right.

Alex looked at the trail. "Ugh, I don't want to do this again," she complained.

"Come on, Alex, we have to save Harper," Justin said holding his map and walking on. Max, Brandon, Jasmine, and Alex fallowed behind him.

"Let's play iSpy," Max said to Brandon.

"Okay?" Brandon asked confused.

"Max," Alex said behind them, "Don't befriend the enemy,"

"I spy with my little eye," Max said, "something… green."

"Tree?" Brandon guessed.

"Yup. It's your turn now," Max said. "After I go to the bathroom."

Max, who drank three bottles of orange soda, ran off behind a bush.

"Max!" Alex screamed. There was no answer.

"Max!" Justin yelled as he ran behind the bush and almost fell into a hole.

"Justin!" Alex yelled, "What happened?" She ran next to the bush with Jasmine and Brandon fallowing behind her.

"There's a hole," Justin said.

Alex turned around. "Where is he?" she asked in anger toward Brandon.

"The witch has him," Brandon said. "She captures hikers this way."

"And what does she do with them?" Justin asked in shock.

"She usually eats them or-"

"EATS THEM?" Alex asked.

"But since Max is part of the magical world," Brandon said quickly, "he'll just get turned into a monster to find people for her to eat."

"But Harper's a mortal," Alex reminded him. "She's going to die!"

"Oh right," Brandon said.

Alex looked down at the hole. "I'm going down there," she said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"It's the fastest way!" Alex said. She sat on the ground next to the hole and jumped in hoping she wasn't going to die on the way down.

"Alex!" Justin yelled down the hole. "This is so stupid." And he jumped into the hole as well.

"You idiot," Jasmine said to Brandon.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you working for a witch?" Jasmine questioned.

"I didn't have a choice," Brandon said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"She bought me," Brandon said.

"Is that even legal?"

"No."

"Why were you being sold?"

"After you left I had no one to walk home from school with. So I had to walk alone," Brandon explained. "And some people kidnapped me. And I was sold off."

"You could run away," Jasmine said.

"She could find me. I did before." Brandon lifted up the back of his shirt to show lashing marks. "She did that."

"We could help!" Jasmine said.

"If you know how to kill a witch," Brandon said.

"No…" Jasmine said. "But Justin might. He's a nerd."

"Yeah. I could kind of tell," Brandon said.

Jasmine let go of Brandon's arm, because she sort of trusted him then. "We need to go."

"Okay."

Jasmine looked down the hole. "You go in first," she said, still questioning her trust.

"Okay," Brandon said as he jumped into the hole with Jasmine fallowing him.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_So... "Team Max" or "Team Brandon"? lol_**

**_Or even... "Team Justin"? Hahahaha. Just kidding, he's too old for Jasmine. ;P_**


	17. Intuition

At the end of the hole's tunnel was a dungeon. It was dark with just a single torch lighting it. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. They were trapped.

"What took you guys so long?" Alex asked when Jasmine and Brandon arrived.

At that moment Brandon turned into a mouse and crawled through the bars to outside of the jail cell.

"Jasmine! You let go of him!" Alex said.

"Guys," Jasmine reassured, "He's just going to get the key."

A door flew open and in came the creepy lady at the store. Is it possible to get uglier in just a few hours? For that witch, it was. The Russos and Jasmine hid behind mounds of hay bales that were there for some strange reason.

"Brandon," the witch said. "There you are. Come. The ritual is about to begin."

Brandon and the witch walked out of the dungeon and slammed the door behind them. There was no hope.

"Ritual?" Jasmine asked Justin.

He shrugged. "Witches eat kids to stay younger, but they aren't called _rituals._"

"What would it be then?" Alex asked.

"A party?" Max asked thinking he had been quiet too long.

"No," Justin said. "They have rituals all the time, but I don't know what this one is."

"We need to get out of here," Jasmine said.

"We know that," Alex said rolling her eyes.

Justin found an old sharp bone on the floor of their cell. "I could use this for a key," he said walking towards the cell door.

"Hurry, Harper is in danger," Alex reminded him.

"I know, I know," Justin said unlocking the door.

"Did it work?" Max asked.

Justin opened the door. "No magic charm? Wow," he said as the others and he sneaked out of their cell and to the door the witch slammed earlier.

"Don't be too loud," Alex whispered.

"I know," Justin said annoyed and slowly unlocked and opened the door. Unfortunately, the door creaked.

"Justin!" Alex whispered loudly.

"It was the door!" he said back frustrated. They slowly sneaked out.

There were symbols on the wall they faced when they walked out.

"What does it say?" Alex asked.

"They're runes," Justin said. "But some of these symbols I don't recognize."

"I do," Jasmine said.

"Well, read it! Hurry!" Alex impatiently said.

"_Only a female's intuition can guide the way_

_through the depths of this never ending maze._

_A wrong decision from the wrong gender_

_will cause you to fail and surrender._

_Will you go right or left, up or down?_

_Or sacrifice a loved one for your way out._

_Or maybe you could just hand over your kids_

_to save yourself from the wrong decisions," _Jasmine read.

"I say we sacrifice Max," Alex suggested.

"Yes!" Max said obviously not knowing what _sacrifice_ means.

"No, we aren't going to sacrifice anyone," Justin said.

"Awwww," Alex and Max said in unison.

"Okay, Jasmine," Justin said. "Pick which way we are going to go. Left or right?"

"Hey, why does Jasmine get to pick?" Alex asked.

"Because you usually make wrong decisions," Justin reminded her.

"But a female cannot make a wrong decision. Only a guy can. And you're a guy, I think. And you picked Jasmine to decide the way," Alex said. "Obviously, that's a decision."

"Dang it," Justin said. "You're right."

"Yup," Alex said. "And I choose…" she looked around. "Left."

Alex and Justin walked to the left tunnel with Max and Jasmine fallowing.

"Ugh," Max said, "I'm tired." He put his hand on the wall. The floor under Alex and Justin collapsed.

"Alex! Justin!" Max yelled looking down the hole.

"Max, Jasmine," Justin yelled from a floor under. "Don't come down."

"No, I'm coming down," Max said. "Alex's intuition said to."

Jasmine grabbed his T-shirt. "But that's a male decision."

"Oh, dang it," Max said.

"Justin, this way," they heard Alex say.

"Fallow Jasmine," Justin said and he fallowed Alex.

When they disappeared, Max and Jasmine stood up.

"Don't touch anything," Jasmine said jumping over the hole.

"What about the floor?" Max asked jumping over the hole also.

"Yes," Jasmine said. "But be careful."

"What about the air?" Max asked.

"Yes," Jasmine said starting to get annoyed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hehe. Selena Gomez & The Scene has a song called intuition... I just realized that...**_

_**I submitted 2 chapters in 1 day! Yay! I feel so proud. :D**_

_**When I started writing this story, I was going to make it a boring story about how Max rejected Jasmine and blah blah blah. But after I wrote Chapter 13, I decided they were going to have an adventure. Yay for adventures! :)**_

_**And in Chapter 15, I decided to make a love triangle. Or love line. I don't know. Jasmine likes Max, Max loves his lizard, his lizard loved Brandon in lizard form... lol. And Brandon likes Jasmine? Maybe... Does Jasmine like him too? I don't know... Well, I haven't really decided yet. Haha. I don't plan with this story. I just know SOMEONE is gonna die. I shall tell no one!**_

_**Who do you want Jasmine to end up with? Max or Brandon? ;P**_

_**Because I still haven't decided if I'm "Team Max" or "Team Brandon". lol.**_


	18. Troll

A/N: I'm going back to 1st person. It's so much easier.

**_Enjoy the new chapter! :)_**

**

* * *

**

Alex POV

"He'll be fine, Justin," I reassured as we walked down the dark tunnel. "He has a unicorn with him."

"A half unicorn," Justin corrected. "She's not even sure how she changes."

"But she can," I said as I stopped.

"Which way?" Justin asked looking down the perpendicular tunnel we just arrived at. "Left or right?"

"Right?" I guessed unsure of myself.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…" I said not sure.

"Okay, I trust you," Justin said walking down the right tunnel. I smiled, even though I wasn't sure I could trust myself.

* * *

**Jasmine POV**

Max and I walked in silence through the tunnel. We had nothing to talk about. Always making quick decisions, Max and I never stopped, except at one point.

"Shhhh," I hushed and stopped in the middle of the tunnel. "What was that?" A sound of deep breathing came from the direction we were heading.

"I don't know, you're the unicorn," Max said.

"It doesn't mean I know what it is," I said. I was a half-unicorn anyways.

At that second, Max pulled out his wand, but I grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

"No magic!" I reminded him.

He put his wand away and took out and orange soda.

"Don't drink that," I said walking toward the strange noise.

"I won't," Max said. He drank a sip when my back was turned anyways.

The growl came again and I stopped. I wasn't sure if we should keep going or not. Whatever the sound was, it was coming closer. I knew we needed to find a place to hide and soon. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to hide.

Max turned his head, "What about that way?" Max asked gesturing towards a small room that seemed like it wasn't there before. I was too scared to think if it was a good idea.

"Yeah, sure," I said as we went into the room turning to our right and to the closest corner.

Max leaned against me, obviously as scared as I was. I couldn't help but to still have feelings for him, even if he smelled weird and did stupid things.

Speaking of his stench, it was starting to get worse. But it didn't smell like the usual smell Max smelled like. It smelled different. And when I say different, I mean worse. Way worse. Probably even Max couldn't smell that bad if he tried.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

The sound was getting closer. And the smell was getting worse. Even Max noticed it now. He was holding his nose like I did.

"What's that smell?" Max asked.

"Shhh," I hushed.

At that moment, the stomping stopped. My head didn't hurt. Yet.

"Why did it stop?" Max asked.

"Shhh," I hushed again. He seriously was trying to get us killed.

We obviously were going to die, because the troll stuck its head into the door. It had a face like a toad and two sharp canines like a boar. The rest of its body came into the room wearing clothes that looked like a giant potato sack for a shirt and two potato sacks sown together for pants. It was three times the size of me or Max. It could probably swallow us in one bite.

I gulped and held Max's hand. I didn't really care if he was uncomfortable with it. If I were to die that second, I wanted to die holding his hand. He didn't seem to notice anyways. He was too busy looking at the disgusting looking troll smelling him in disgust.

Not wanting the troll to eat Max, I took the orange soda from Max's hand and poured it on the troll.

"What did you do that for?" the voice from the creepy monster said. It sounded like he was from a little kid's show.

"You were going to eat him!" I complained letting go of Max's hand like I accidently grabbed it by accident.

"No, I was just trying to find that horrible smell," the troll said as he took a big whiff of me and got a horrible look on his face."It's you."

"Excuse me?" I asked and smelled my hair. It smelled fine.

"It smells like raspberries. I hate raspberries," the troll stated.

I nodded. I was trying to not be rude. I really wanted to comment on his smell, but I decided not to.

"Hi," Max said, "My name is Max." He put out his hand to shake the troll's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Frank," the troll said shaking Max's hand which was way smaller than his.

"And I'm Jasmine," I said.

"Hi," Frank said.

"How do you smell this bad? It's awesome!" Max stated being random.

"I smell?" Frank asked smelling his armpits. "I smell fine to me."

"How are you down here?" I asked. "Did the witch capture you too?"

"What witch?" the troll asked.

"She owns this labyrinth of tunnels," I explained. "She has my cousin. Max, his brother and sister, and I are trying to get out here and find my cousin whom the witch captured."

"Well, I just thought this was a cave and came in here," Frank said. "I needed a place to sleep, but this cave is nothing but hallways. No rooms, well, except this one, of course."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should go," I said trying to be polite, but really wanting to get way from the smell.

"_No," _Max complained, "Can Frank come too?" He either admired Frank's stench or he really didn't want to be alone with me. He probably noticed me holding his hand earlier. That was stupid.

"If he wants to," I said hoping he would say no.

"Sure!" Frank enthusiastically said. "I love adventures!"

"Okay, Jasmine, lead the way," Max said and turned around to Frank, "She has to lead, because she's a girl."

Frank nodded. Now he probably thought I was one of those girls who want everything to go their way, which I kind of do at the moment.

"Left," I said.


	19. Jump

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in over 20 days. I've been busy with homework, music, and stalking boys! ;P_**

**

* * *

**

Justin POV

I didn't know how long we've been down there for, but it felt like forever. Every direction Alex took, I felt like she was going the wrong way. The riddle must have been a trick. I should've been leading the way. I could use the patterns of the wind velocity and temperature to figure out where we were. If I learned anything from the magical world, I've learned to never trust riddles.

Suddenly, Alex stopped and put her arm out in front of my chest to stop me.

"Don't move," Alex said.

I looked down and from the little light there was in the tunnels, I saw that we arrived into a larger room with a huge chasm in the middle. I looked down and saw a bottomless pit. I looked to both sides and saw no way around it. We were going to have to jump over it. It was a good five feet wide.

"Do you want to jump first?" I asked.

Alex looked down the chasm. "We are supposed to jump in it."

"In it? Are you crazy?" I asked. There was no way I was going to kill myself. Especially when there was going to be a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood marathon on TV later that night.

"Trust me, Justin," Alex said. She was about to jump in before I put my arm in front of her.

"Don't," I said.

Alex grabbed my arm and pushed it away from her. She looked at me, and I could tell that she wanted me to trust her.

Alex took a deep breath and jumped in without hesitation. I looked down, and she was gone. She was probably dead. I took a seat on the ground and put my arms around my knees. She was gone. Max was probably gone. And I was going to miss the marathon on TV. All hope was lost.

Suddenly, _WOOSH! _A wave of what looked like Alex went straight into the ceiling of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked myself in shock as I stood up and looked down into the chasm. I knew I had to jump.

I took a deep breath, just like Alex just had, closed my eyes and jumped.

A few seconds later, I opened my eyes. I was still falling. And falling. And falling! I looked up; I couldn't see where I jumped. I looked down; I couldn't see the bottom. I might have been falling head first for all I knew. I felt my cheeks. They were going in an upward direction. Meaning, I was falling feet first. Man, my jaw really hurt.

…Okay. This was taking way too long. Dang gravity.

Suddenly, I stopped falling. I landed in a trampoline like thing. And it sent me flying strait back up, but way faster than when I was falling. Dang magic.

Now, my cheeks were really hurting. I always hated the Gravitron rides at carnivals.

Then I finally saw the ceiling. I was going to go straight through it. Hoping not to break my head open, I put my arms over my head for a protective covering. I closed my eyes out of instinct. I was about to crash into the ceiling.

…but I didn't. I was holding onto something. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was a metal bar. And then I saw another. And another. And another. Just in grabbing distance.

"There you are," Alex said a few bars away from me, "my arms are starting to hurt." And then she swung from bar to bar through the tunnel.

I looked down and saw a normal looking ground. I wanted to jump down and just walk, but I knew I had to trust Alex. The riddle must have been true. Any normal person with a high logic skill, like myself, would've jumped over the chasm.

"Don't jump down," Alex said a little while a head of me.

"I won't," I yelled back and fallowed her. I haven't been on monkey bars since I was 7.


	20. Light

**_A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in around a month and a half. _**

**_I've been busy with school and drama. And I've been too sleepy and lazy... ;P_**

* * *

**Max POV**

I don't know how long we were down there, but I started to get hungry. But there was nothing to eat. And Jasmine wouldn't let me drink any more orange soda!

Jasmine is really started to annoy me. I wanted to lead the way. It was so boring just fallowing her. She wouldn't even let me touch the walls. She was so boring.

At least I had Frank to talk to. He was cool. I'm glad we met him. He had a lot of interesting stories.

"And then," Frank, the troll, continued trying not to laugh, "She ate it anyways!"

I laughed so hard. The life of a troll seemed fun. I wished I was a troll.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jasmine screamed.

"It's just a spider," Frank said looking at it.

"But it's huge!" Jasmine said stepping back.

"It's not even bigger than a peanut," Frank said while squishing it with a rock he pulled off the wall.

"Thank you," Jasmine shyly said, embarrassed from being scared by a small spider.

"No problem," Frank smiled like he just made a new friend.

Jasmine looked at the spot in the wall where Frank pulled the rock from.

"Light!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. There was light in the whole tunnel, because it was magical. Even if it was dim, we could still see. But the tunnel seemed to be slightly brighter with the hole of light shining.

"This is our way out!" Jasmine said trying to make the hole in the wall bigger.

Frank and I joined her. I hoped that my brother and sister would get out as well. I really missed them and I hoped they were okay.

_I want orange soda._

* * *

**Justin's POV**

Alex and I finally were away from the monkey bars and we were walking on our feet again. My arms were burning in pain. It seemed like we were climbing forever.

_Oof. _We bumped into a dead end.

"Where do we need to go?" Justin asked.

"I don't know," Alex said with loss of hope.

Suddenly, the lights went off in the tunnel. Out of reflex, I pulled my wand out and made a spark of light at the tip of the wand as a flash light.

"Justin!"

"What?"

"Your wand!" Alex said.

"What about my wand?" I asked confused.

"We can't use magic," Alex said.

Suddenly I remembered. The witch could find us if we used magic. We were useless in the dark. But Alex pulled out her wand as well and lit it like a flashlight. Apparently, she had the same idea I was having in my mind. We had to be prepared for the witch. She probably already knew we were there.

Just as I suspected it, the tunnel began to shake just like an earthquake. Alex was holding onto my free wrist.

I looked at the dead end wall and it became to fall apart. When all the rocks fell away, a room resembling a fairytale witch liar revealed itself.

"Hello," a hideous old woman said as we walked in.

_We need orange soda._


End file.
